Too Bad
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Trunks is working and reflects on things that happened in the past that he regrets. Song fic. R/R pleaz??


This is a song fic for the song "Too Bad" from Nickel Back: Silver side up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of the DBZ characters so I won't act like I do, although I wish I did. Anyway, my rules: no suing, no maiming, and ABSOLUTLY no name calling against me. Also, I wrote this about 3 years ago so I was in about 8th or 7th grade, keep that in mind pwez? Thanks, enjoy and review!!!  
  
~*~Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field. Mother's hands are serving meals in a café on Main Street. With mouths to feed . . .trying to keep clothing on our backs. And all I hear about is how it's so bad~*~  
  
He glanced down at the mountains of paper work on his desk. His head throbbed, he could feel it get heavier. Ah man! Look at all this work, how am I supposed to do all this in one-day? He thought to himself. His lavender hair brushed along his forehead, tickling his skin. A figure appeared in front of him, it stood proud and . . . tall. Trunks stood up and looked up at his childhood friend. "Goten, what are you doing here?" he wondered. "I can't believe this is you man," Goku's second born replied. He grabbed Trunks' tie, but the short 1/2 saiyan deflected his gesture. "So?" Trunks questioned. "I was wondering if you'd like to live with my family instead of in this office, Bra can come too," Goten offered. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well," he softened up, "after you're parents death and," he was interrupted. "Stop it! Don't say her name!" he scolded. Goten stepped back in fear at his friend's burst of anger. "Look, I . . .I'm sorry. May your parents' souls rest in peace. As for Ivy, she'll come back," he tried to cheer him up. Trunks looked down at the floor, just the thought of her brought back so many memories.  
  
~*~It's too bad, it's stupid, too late, so wrong, so long. It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk. ~*~  
  
He remembered how her raven black hair streaks swayed in the wind, how her smile seemed to make the sun rise, and how her soul tortured others with it's care. She gave so much and offered so much without expecting anything back. He remembered the first day they met.  
  
Flashback- A stray wind blew hard from the south on this particular spring morning. Trunks tried to keep hold of the groceries and his homework. The leaves brushed against one another adding a strange chill factor. His head shot up as he felt a weird ki coming towards him. Someone bumped into him while running, knocking his things to the ground, they fell as well. "I'm so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going," a feminine voice apologized. "It's okay," he laughed. They both headed for the same apple at the same time. He accidentally placed his hand on her hand, he retreated as his face blushed hard. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment, he smiled hard. "Sorry," he grinned through his teeth. "That's fine. Oh, we haven't even been introduced," she stood up, "My name's Ivy." He stood up as well as he gazed into her sapphire-like piercing blue eyes. She smiled and gave a small giggle. "My name's Trunks," he brushed a portion of hair back. "Do you always do that when you meet a new girl?" she questioned. "Do what?" he became confused. "The hair thing," she answered. "Oh, I guess. I've never really noticed it if I do," he shrugged. "Oh. We better finish picking the food up. I'll help carry them to your house, okay?" she offered. "Yeah, sure, thanks," he accepted. They bent down and finished cleaning up the 'food' mess. (End of Flash Back)  
  
Trunks shook his head to rid it of the memories. "Trunks, if you want me to leave I will," Goten suggested. "No, stay, I need a friend right now," he sighed. Just then the door to Trunks' office busted open. A bright eyed, blue haired teenage girl stepped into the thresh-hold. "Bra, what do you want now?" Trunks ordered. "I just wanted to se my older and favorite brother," she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled widely. "What do you want now?" Goten demanded. "Look I'll cut straight to the chase. Dad said I could date when he was dead, which he is now. So I was wondering if I could have a date tonight?" she spat out in one breath. "Get out now!" Trunks hollered at his younger sibling. Her bottom lip quivered and she stomped out of the room slamming the door. "Nice job Trunks," Goten yelled. "Goten, please understand what I'm going through," Trunks exhaled. "Man, I don't know if I can anymore, you're too far-gone now," Goten stood up. He walked over to the door and left the building. Trunks sauntered over to his chair and sunk deep into it. He shut his eyes and slid down farther into the seat. Millions of memories flooded his mind: the day his sister was born, the tournament, his mother and father's remarriage, his, Goku's, and Pan's adventures, Ivy and his 1st date. One mingled on his mind longer than the others, the day his parents were murdered, killed. "Why do I have to lose the ones that I love?" he mumbled to himself. Then he remembered the day that his parents died, Ivy had left that morning.  
  
Flashback- "Ivy, there's something I need to tell you, it's very important," Trunks stood up. They had been dating for nearly two years now and Trunks thought that they were ready to make the 'big' commitment. "What honey?" Ivy wondered. She walked over to him wearing blue jean flares and a black T-shirt with a low midriff. He took off his sweat soaked shirt and threw it in his hamper. He had been training all night preparing for the upcoming tournament. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her neck softly. "You want to be with me forever right?" he asked. "Of course!" she giggled. She placed her hands on his. "Now what's so important?" she wondered. He grabbed her hands and stood back looking into her soul-searching eyes. She had been there for him when he needed help not just during battles although having another saiyan helped a lot. "I love you," he smiled sweetly. "I love you too," she cooed. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his lips then went super saiyan. "What's that for?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well I can't just go into a battle unprepared now can I?" she smirked. She swayed her hips as she made her way to the gravity chamber. He smiled as he watched his love walk away then sighed as he remembered what forgot to ask her. He felt like hitting himself in the head for being so forgetful. (End of flashback)  
  
Trunks removed his jacket and took off his tie then ran his fingers through his hair. He looked along his freshly painted wooden desk and studied the picture of his family. Vegeta standing in the back with his arm around his wife Bulma and Trunks with a young Bra around his neck and hanging on his back. That was taken a week before his parents were brutally murdered. They used to be so happy, what happened? He crossed his arms and placed them on his desk. He placed his head down and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~You left without saying good-bye, although I'm sure you tried. You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive, but you weren't there right when I needed you the most and now I dream about it and how it's so bad.~*~  
  
His mind filled with dreams: dreams of horror, pleasure, pain. Everything was there in his head, the things he couldn't put into words. He dreamed of a certain event, one of the past, an old but real event.  
  
Flashback- "Father do you and mom really have to go?" a younger looking Trunks asked his course father. Vegeta glanced down at his first born and crossed his arms. "Yes, don't tell Bra," he demanded. "Why?" he wondered. Bulma wandered next to her husband and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Because we don't want her to worry," she smiled but whispered softly because 'sleeping beauty' was sleeping in the next room. "Please don't go, we need you here for the tournament, I need your help father," Trunks pleaded. "No! Now stop your begging and go train!" his father ordered. "At least tell me when you're leaving so I can explain to Bra at a good time," he begged more. "Early tomorrow morning, don't wake up to say good-bye we'll be gone," Bulma replied. "Please tell me why you're going," he pushed further. "I said it's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks looked away in sadness and hurt at his father's outburst. Bulma hit Vegeta in the stomach and he turned his back to her. "There's something that we need to take care of and we don't want you to get hurt," she ran a soothing hand down his arm. He turned around and walked out the door to begin his training. The next morning he woke up to an empty and desalent house. A cold and stray wind blew hard from the South. He ran to his parents' room and found it deserted just like he had expected. Then he made his way to his little sister's room to find her fast asleep just like she should be. When she woke up, she asked Trunks where their parents were and he said that they were out and they'd be back anytime. She then picked up the phone and dialed Pan's number then went to her house. His parent's didn't return that day, but he convinced himself that they'd be back anytime now. When he woke up again to find that they weren't there he walked down to Ivy's house to find that deserted also. Where is she? He thought. Her house was empty no fridge, no furniture, nothing. He went home and trained for hours on end until he collapsed from training too much his body couldn't take anymore. He crawled into the house and into his room and tried to fall asleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the phone rang.  
  
~*~It's too bad, it's stupid, too late, so wrong, so long. It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk. It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid, it's too late, so wrong, so long. It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk.~*~  
  
Chi-Chi was hysterical on the other end, he couldn't make out what she was saying between sobs and her heavy breathing. "Please slow down, what happened?" he instructed. She grew quiet and whimpered to herself before answering. "Your parents, Trunks," she replied. "Yes, what about them? They're coming home aren't they? I knew it!" he rejoiced, "I can't wait to tell them what I did today, father will be so proud. I can't wait!" A smile expanded on his face revealing his pearly whites. His eyes twinkled with anticipation and happiness not knowing what was really going on. "You're going to have to wait a long time to see them again," Chi-Chi whispered. His smile faded and he became very interested. "What do you mean? They are coming home right?" he wondered. "They're not coming home, they're never coming home again Trunks, that's what I called to tell you," she scolded. "You don't know what you're talking about! They're coming home, they're probably on their way right now as we speak. They won and are coming home!" he hollered. "No they're not! Trunks your parents are dead!" she scolded, "Trunks, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burst like that but you left me no choice, your parents are dead." "How? Both of them?" he stuttered. "Yes, I'm so sorry, we're here for you," she apologized. He hung up the phone and slid down to the floor, eyes staring blankly into his cream wall. His bottom lip quivered and his sapphire eyes filled with celestial tears. They stung like acid through metal as they slid down his cheeks. "I've lost all three of them," he whispered. (End of flashback)  
  
His eyes busted open and he jolted up in his seat sending his papers flying. Water fell from his face and onto his hands, he was crying again like he does almost everyday it seemed.  
  
~*~Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart. Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are. We made it out, we still got clothing on our backs and now I scream about it and how it's so bad. ~*~  
  
He had enough of suffering as if the death of his parents weren't enough, he lost his one true love the very same day, probably the very same second with his luck. He couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and grabbed his letter-opener then jogged to his private room. A bed stood center stage in the middle of the room with a long window on one side covered in curtains. A door on an opposite wall led to his bathroom complete with shower and bathtub. His mind throbbed with pain from thinking too much about the past as it did every day. His heart rate picked up and pulse grew as he opened the door to his bathroom. He made up his mind, this was the end, if his parents weren't coming back then he'd simply go to them. He glanced at himself in his mirror with eyes of disgust. He glanced at his hands than at the opener than at himself in the mirror again. "This is the end, no turning back. This truly will be the end and yet a new beginning," he told himself. As if believing himself he moved backwards so that his hands where just above the sink.  
  
~*~It's too bad, it's stupid, too late, so wrong, so long. It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk. It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid. It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk. Long time, let's walk, let's talk.~*~ 


End file.
